


Moonlight (Suits You)

by flickawhip



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mini snippet of fic for my OC and Zola...because why not.
Relationships: Zola/Original Female Character(s)





	Moonlight (Suits You)

“If there’s a moon tonight, would you like to take a walk?”  
Aniya, tying back her hair and smoothing her clothes for the nineteenth time looks up, auburn curls falling back from bright ocean coloured eyes, her smile warm and gentle at the sight of Zola, nervous, fidgety, sweet Zola. She rose slowly from the seat, smoothing her grey, simple, dress one more time and moving closer. 

“Why so nervous?”

Her voice is warm, like honey, and she can see Zola relax, her smile soft and warm and loving. She hates when Zola gets scared, hates that the woman still flinches every so often, but she loves the way Zola looks at her. Like she’s special. 

Zola dips her head, shakes it slightly, speechless as always. Coppertoned hair, curled, tightly curled, falls into her eyes, eyes that close as she stills, Aniya’s hand light on her cheek. Aniya steadies her somehow. 

“No reason.”

Her voice is light, melodic and when she finally meets Aniya’s eyes, ocean meeting ocean, she sighs and shrugs slightly, biting her lower lip innocently. 

“Well, I’d love to walk with you…”

Aniya smiles, letting their foreheads meet slowly, stealing a soft kiss before moving away, her eyes focused now on work. They will meet later, she knows, but she needs to be sure they are ready for market. 

Zola meets her outside, it’s dark now, she’s trembling and scared and Aniya almost hates herself for agreeing, she moves on instinct, taking Zola’s arm with her own, kissing her cheek softly as she leads her slightly, fingers entwining with Zola’s, squeezing her hand gently. 

They walk in silence, Zola seeming to still when they reach the edge of the field, her breath catching and Aniya turns, knowing the pain has to be there. They had found each other here, but there had been others, before… people who took what Zola had then left. Destroying her. 

Aniya stares at Zola now, silent, eyes down and biting her lip, broken but whole at the same time and moves on instinct, gently pushing hair from Zola’s eyes, cupping a cheek in her hand, a slow, gentle thumb stroking along Zola’s cheekbone before she kisses her, light, tender and gentle. 

“Moonlight suits you…”

The words are gentle, honest. Zola smiles, a hand covers Aniya’s own, entwining again. Aniya smiles again, kissing her a second time. 

“You are so… beautiful.”

Aniya murmurs, stealing one more kiss before adding. 

“My Zola.”


End file.
